<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal Nitrate by InderStrafkolonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719261">Animal Nitrate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InderStrafkolonie/pseuds/InderStrafkolonie'>InderStrafkolonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bottom Uchiha Obito, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InderStrafkolonie/pseuds/InderStrafkolonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个兴趣使然的黑绝堍</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurozetsu/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito/Zetsu, 斑带 - Relationship, 绝带, 黑绝/带土</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animal Nitrate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>含斑带暗示<br/>Spanking/Fingering</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波带土来的时候，我正在修理汽车引擎。白绝说，带土又来找我了。我讨厌他的这个“又”字，阴阳怪气，仿佛我和宇智波带土之间有什么不可告人的秘密。<br/>
宇智波带土总在最不该出现的时候出现，譬如现在，要不是他，我就能在约定的时间内通知车主前来取车，然后赚到一笔不错的报酬。钱是必要的，尤其是对于我和白绝这种人造人而言。<br/>
说实话，我只想让带土滚，但我偏偏有着无法拒绝他的理由。因此我只好站起来，收起自己的不满，把它像手上的车油一样狠狠地抹在工作台的毛巾上，然后跟着带土走上店铺旁那条狭窄肮脏的小路。<br/>
那条路一直通到我住的地方，它位于道路的尽头，门的位置很奇怪，一出来恰好面对着一条死胡同。到那儿要绕很长一段路，但带土已经去过很多次了，因此他知道怎么走。他比我先几步到门口，我在他的注视下用钥匙打开门，他自说自话地走进去，留我和门锁纠缠。<br/>
一进房间，带土就径直走向我那张位于房屋正中的木板床。他熟练地脱下外套，随手扔在一边。我看着他衣服上没来得及处理掉的深色血渍，心想他又是杀完人就来找我了。自斑死后，这几乎成了一种惯例。<br/>
斑是宇智波斑，是带土的养父，他在十几年前死于一场不算意外的意外，那之后带土就继承了他的一切。斑还活着的时候，我和白绝为他做事，等他一死，我们就出来自立门户，假装已经脱离了组织，斑觉得那样更有利于我们在暗处收集情报。他在死前把这事告诉了带土，因此带土会隔三差五地来车行，听我们汇报组织的最新情报，有时也找我干些别的。<br/>
我越过带土随手扔在地上的外套，到厕所去更换零件——为了避免损耗，我必须把身上贵重的部分卸下来，换成廉价的那些。等我出来的时候，带土已经光着屁股在解衬衫扣子了，比起上衣，他更喜欢先脱裤子——他就是有这么饥渴。看到他那副迫不及待的样子，我突然心情很好。<br/>
我躺上床，坐着摊成大字型，手伸到床边的抽屉里去找润滑液。那个抽屉里装了太多不三不四的东西，胡乱地堆在一起，我花了一点功夫才终于摸到那个熟悉的瓶身，里面的润滑剂只够再用一次的。在我关抽屉的时候，带土突然骑上来，双手紧紧地环抱住我的脖子，为了不让我看到脸，他的额头一直抵上我身后的床板。他被硫酸泼烂的那半边脸贴在我的耳侧，大面积的伤疤磨蹭着我耳廓上的皮肤感应区，柔软得像一条刚洗晒过的毛巾。我一边体会着这微妙的触感，一边把两根沾了润滑剂的手指插进带土的后穴。一般来说，最初的进入应该悠着点儿，但对带土却无需顾虑这么多。他是那种不希望被善待的类型，他的身体被斑由内而外地调教过，不懂得享受疼痛以外的感觉。<br/>
真是可怜，我一边想一边搅动手指，带土很快就被我的动作激出了呻吟，不稳的气息打在耳畔。可惜我没有感受性更强的皮肤，否则这种时刻一定很煽情。我的手指在带土的体内不断伸屈着，将润滑剂与刚刚分泌的肠液送到内壁的每一个角落。当我的指尖擦过一个地方的时候，带土声音中的起伏似乎变大了，我试探着再去揉弄那里，他的大腿立刻颤抖着地夹紧了我的腰，于是我确定那里就是前列腺，人类男性独有的敏感点。带土在喘息的间隙里调整了一下坐姿，然后收紧了勾在我脖子上的手，我知道这是准备好了的意思。<br/>
我把埋在他后穴里的手指拿出来，用床头的纸巾擦掉残留的润滑剂，然后直接一个巴掌打上了带土的臀肉，清脆的声音在潮湿的空间里发酵弥漫，吞没了带土小狗般的呜咽。<br/>
“你今天又去杀人了。”我的手掌在他的臀部游移 ，“是上个月白绝告诉你的那个背叛组织的女人？”<br/>
带土没有回答我，他还没有从方才失落的状态里回过神来，突兀的疼痛让他下意识地收紧了臀部的肌肉，后穴在空气中徒劳地张合。<br/>
“喂，回答我。”我一边问一边又落下一掌。<br/>
“唔、嗯……”带土用一句模糊的呻吟当作回答。<br/>
“那个女人是叫小南？”我的右手继续在他的臀间游走，时不时地揉搓着那已开始泛红的皮肤。“你挺喜欢她，对吧？白绝说你和她上过床。”<br/>
“那又……怎么样？”带土闷闷的声音沿着床板反射过来，他的声音有些不稳，我看得出他忍得很辛苦。“我和很多人都上过床，我和你也……”<br/>
“那不一样。”我打断他，“我是人造人，而小南是女人。”我将另一只手也放在了他的屁股上，用虎口托住两边的臀肉，向外掰开又合拢，然后狠狠地捏了一下，用调笑的口吻说道，“女人有像这样丰满的胸部，你一定很喜欢。”<br/>
原先留在带土后穴里的润滑液在我的动作下被一点点挤出穴口，流向了他的会阴处，我沿着会阴摸向他的前端，不出所料，他已经有些勃起了。我让溢出的润滑液尽可能地裹住我的手指，然后继续耍弄他。<br/>
“带土，你是怎么操她的，告诉我。”我的两指又一次插进他的后穴，肠壁已经比先前插入时软了不少。<br/>
“是这样？”我用指尖反复戳弄他的前列腺，几下之后改为用指腹揉弄，“还是这样？”<br/>
带土终于还是没能忍住，他溢出一声甜腻的呻吟，像是喉咙里被强塞了一块奶油。<br/>
“告诉我，你知道我不是人类，没有阴茎，除了你这样的变态，不会有人来和我干这种事。如果你不说的话，那我这辈子都不可能知道操女人是什么感受了。”<br/>
听见“变态”二字，带土的后穴立刻夹紧了，我早知道他会这样做，因此我抢在他来得及作出反应前又伸进了一根手指，此刻这根手指正被他温暖的肠壁包裹吸吮着。<br/>
“嗯、我没有……没有和她做……你、唔……别再这样弄了……”<br/>
“哪样……这样？”我的三根手指在他的肠壁里抽动起来。“你在骗我，带土，我见过小南，她是所有男人都不会放过的好女人。如果我是个正常的男人，我就一定会去追求她，试着吸引她，最后和她上床。可惜我不是，因此我只能在这里，操你这种人的屁股。”说完我又恨恨地用那只闲着的手打上他的臀部。这次他不光夹紧了后穴，甚至连肠肉都蠕动起来。于是我加快了动作，继续不顾轻重缓急地打他，直到整个臀部都变得通红。我的手落在他紧实饱满的臀肉里，稍微陷下去，又弹起来，我看着他泛着斑驳的红色的皮肤，试图在脑中构想出与之相符的痛感。<br/>
宇智波斑给带土烙下的条件反射很快就出现了，带土抵在我腹部的那根阴茎变得越来越硬，我的手最后一次留恋地捏了捏他的屁股，之后便来到前面，开始玩弄起他勃起的性器。我先是爱抚着他的睾丸，随后又摸上柱身，我试着用不同的力度和手势挑逗带土的性器，我想知道男人的阴茎哪里最敏感。带土喜欢这种被人掌控的感觉，他在我的动作下很听话地呻吟着，我依据声音的变化揣测着答案。当我试着将带土的阴茎轻压在一侧的大腿上滑弄头部的时候，带土突然像要跳出深海的鱼类那样弓起背，猛烈地痉挛起来。带土从未有过如此激烈的反应，于是我知道这就是我所探寻的唯一、最好的答案。<br/>
“嗯、呃啊……别这样弄…求你了、呜！”过分密集快感让带土害怕起来，他从没有被这样对待过，尽管他努力地想要维持平日的声线，颤抖的尾音还是跑来捣乱。这样新奇的反应使我愈加好奇，于是我不顾带土的挣扎和反对，故技重施。这次带土抽搐得比之前更厉害，他的整个身体都蜷缩起来，额头重重地磕上床板，他的声音抖得没有办法再说出一个完整的句子，只留下几个支离破碎的音节。我于是不再欺负他，把他的阴茎重新立起来，用普通人自慰的方式撸动他的性器。带土伏在我的肩头喘息。我闭上眼，想象手里握着的是我自己的阴茎，很粗，很热，浑圆的头部因为恰到好处的爱抚不断溢出透明的粘液，含在冠状沟造成的凹陷里。我用手指移开包皮，露出龟头，用拇指轻柔地将粘液涂满整个顶部，然后缓缓地在龟头与柱身的衔接处滑动，带土又忍不住发出呻吟，我于是知道那是男性生殖器上另一敏感的地方。我就这样极尽温柔地移动着手指，偶尔施加一些压力——作为情趣，也作为对带土的嘲弄与折辱。我感受着带土肌肉的每一次收缩与舒张，陪他一道静候高潮的来临。<br/>
终于，带土的声音整个地变了调——我知道那是什么意思——于是我再次将手指埋进他的后穴，这次是四根，只留大拇指在会阴处施力，接着以近乎粗暴的手法戳弄按压着他的前列腺，另一只手上的动作不停。我稍微转过头，对着带土的右耳吹气，他立刻敏感地耸起了肩，仿佛无法再承受更多的快感。<br/>
“呜、你……为什么……”带土一边扭动身体一边质问我，我知道他要说什么，但我不打算回答。<br/>
“别再、别再碰前面……我……呜……！”<br/>
带土快哭了，可我依旧不理他，还是像之前那样撸动他的阴茎，我用腿固定住他的腰，另一只手在他的后穴里不停搅弄，肠液混着润滑剂一起流出来。终于在一个戳刺下，带土达到了高潮。他浑身如触电般弓起，双臂沉重地下压，抓着我肩膀的指关节因为过度用力而泛出白色。他的阴茎颤抖着射个不停，像是永远没有终结，这时我才终于相信他没有和小南上过床，否则他不会积攒那么多。<br/>
这是一场绵长的高潮，到最后，精液只能顺着前面的小孔缓缓地流出来，落在我的身上和床单上。我没来得及去想我的床单，只是凝视着带土闭着眼睛射精的样子，没能滴落下来的泪珠盘踞在他的睫毛根部，显得睫毛更加浓密。我看着带土因高潮而泛红的脸，他的口水和精液由于失控的快感，抑制不住地流下来，落在我廉价的零件上，像是在用体液润滑它腐朽的关节。我静静地观摩带土的高潮，他内壁的痉挛像电流般顺着我的指尖一路上行，输送到身体的细枝末节。我用这种方式共享着带土的高潮，像是偷尝到禁果般的人类特权。<br/>
带土从高潮的余韵中清醒了过来。他睁开双眼，发现我正注视着他。在四目相对的那一刻，带土的眼神突然变得怒不可遏，他见鬼似的一把推开我，抄起散落的衣物，胡乱地穿上，然后摔了门，落荒而逃。用完的润滑剂空瓶被他踢到了地上。我知道他为什么生气，他是怪我给了他一直想要却又始终躲避的东西——一个顺遂、惬意的高潮。<br/>
宇智波带土是个诡异的男人，他明明有更多更好的选择，却总是和我这样一个连阴茎都没有的家伙在这个发霉的房屋里野合。或许他已经习惯了被宇智波斑控制的感觉，以至于沦落到把我和白绝都当成斑的替代品的地步。一直以来，白绝都因自己是有感情的人造人而骄傲不已，他将宇智波带土视作自己的朋友，毫无顾忌地亲近他、帮助他，在他失落的时候跑去他的身边，装疯卖傻地安抚他，给他讲一些过时老套的笑话。但白绝不知道的是，带土之所以会选择我，恰恰是因为我更恶劣。我憎恶带土，一如我憎恶这个世界上所有的人。他们可以毫不费力地得到我最渴望的肉体。而我活了几百年，却依然无法拥有任何东西。即使我有着充沛的感情，在精神上也几乎与人类无异，但每当零件生锈脱落，我就不得不意识到自己与人类之间永恒的距离——只要不具备肉体，我就永远是被流放的奴隶。<br/>
而在众多人类里，带土又恰好是我最厌恶的一个。他明明拥有可以肆意高潮的身体，但却偏要像苦行僧般抗拒一切快意。他把自己的身体当作寺庙里供人踩踏的门槛，企图以此来消除心灵上的负罪。这难道不愚蠢吗？每次看到他那副在官能刺激下刻意隐忍的样子，我便遏制不住地生出取而代之的欲望。我的嫉恨命令我凌辱他、欺压他，肆意打压他的精神；唾弃他、辱骂他，蹂躏他作为人的尊严。而这一切非但没有吓跑他，反而令他更加依赖于我，好像只有我的暴虐与怨怼才能安慰他，使他在痛苦与绝望中与内心的愧疚达成妥协。而我今天却破了戒。<br/>
我看着带土留在我腿根处的精液——这是他人生中第一次真正的高潮，同时也是我的最后一次。我原想就这样再躺一会儿，但却倏地想起那没修完的引擎。于是我爬起来，简单地清理了房屋，更换了零件，准备回店。临走前，我捡起地上的润滑剂空瓶，在出门后把它扔进了路边的纸箱里。<br/>
在回去的路上，我走进一家便利店。我原想买一支新的润滑液，但最终只去货架上看了两眼新到的黄色杂志封面。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>